Play with Me
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Halloween comes to Hank, Bobby, and the rest of the X-Mansion.  Slash.


Title: "Play with Me"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Halloween comes to Hank, Bobby, and the rest of the X-Mansion.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 1,397<br>Date Written: 19 September, 2011  
>Challenge: For the XDisneyDreamer LJ comm's weekly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Robert "Bobby" "Iceman" Drake, Dr. Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, all other characters except Elvira, the Ghoul with the Mostest, mentioned within, and the X-Men are ﾩ & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, is ﾩ & TM Cassandra Peterson and any other rightful owners, also not the author, are used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He turned, shut the door behind him, and smiled his approval as the glowing and wriggling spider dropped down. He cocked his head to one side and studied the spider's angle before nodding his head in approval. It was perfect and would drop right down on his beloved's head when Hank opened the door. Grinning, Bobby turned around again to see what other magical or technical mischief he could create within their bedroom.

Usually Bobby hated working, but he loved every time decoration time arrived at the X-Mansion. It was the one time of the season that more people came to him for advice than to any other person, including Scott and even Professor Xavier himself. If they wanted to pull their pranks off right, they knew there was no one better to help them than the self-proclaimed Prank Wizard himself.

Bobby grinned, rubbed his hands together, and turned slowly, surveying the room. His brown eyes lit up and sparkled with the schemes racing through his brain. He'd been at decorating all day, and between himself and his team, consisting of Jubilee, Northstar, Gambit, Kitty, the Rasputians, Husk, Cannonball, Rogue, and his beloved Beast for whom these last pranks were planned, they had almost the entire mansion ready in the full swing and spirit of Halloween.

Some of the other X-Men had grumbled about their mischief and devotion to the holiday. Ororo had complained that they were too lost in the pranks to understand the true, spiritual meaning of the holiday, and others had borne their fun and games with frustrated but forced understanding. Jubie had lost a balloon to Wolverine's claws, and another decoration had been destroyed by Bishop's gun when the football-sized spider had landed on his head.

Still, despite all their complaints, Bobby knew the rest of the team were, in truth, glad to see the changes they were making and enjoying the lighter atmosphere that had settled amongst their makeshift family. He'd caught a few rare smiles from Charles, Magnus, Logan, and even Scott. Betsy had bought them curtains made to look like silver, glittering spider webs, and Jean had gotten into the spirit and served every one a snack of green lemonade and supposed lady finger sandwiches. Bobby still didn't know what those fingers had really been, but whatever they had been made of, they'd been good nonetheless.

He thumped his foot against the floor as he heard their music start up again and knew Jubilee had sent Elvira's mouth boasting throughout all the mansion despite Logan's aggravated growls and Charles' request for a little quiet. Bobby laughed, his eyes dancing merrily. This wasn't the time for quiet; this was the time for fun! It was the time for howling Werewolves, cackling Witches, and grinning ghosts. It was a magical time when anything could happen and, if you were lucky, everything did.

He'd loved Halloween ever since he'd been a kid and had snuck away to go trick or treating despite his parents' disapproval. His behavior had often earned him whuppings, and he still had a few scars from those days. Yet he wouldn't have given up chasing through the streets of his home town in the various costumes he'd worn, collecting candy, and delivering pranks for anything in the world. Even his father's cruelty hadn't been able to make him regret those games, even though, for a long time after he'd hit puberty, he'd often regretted his mutation.

That was behind him, however, Bobby thought, setting to work on a new statue. He held no more regrets over his mutation for his gift of being the Iceman had brought him everything that was around him. He had a family who loved and truly cared about him now, and if it hadn't been for being a mutant, he would have never joined the X-Men, found his real home and family, or, most importantly of all, found his love. His life was complete at long last. He was happier than he'd ever been before, and he had his mutant genes to thank for all of it.

He whistled as he worked, stomping his feet in tune to the beat of the Ghoul with the Mostest and making a mental note that he really wanted to see that B movie again during this holiday. He usually watched Elvira and a few of his other favorites every year, but they'd been too busy saving the world last Halloween from one disaster after another to give him much movie viewing time. He'd make sure that didn't happen this year and had already started working on building his stash of caramel popcorn, candy apples, and chocolate monsters.

Bobby stepped back and surveyed his handiwork with a grin. Yet again his mutant powers had allowed him to do things he never would have been able to otherwise. His smile spread over his entire face as his eyes intently studied the glistening statues of ice before him. In a mere matter of minutes, he'd made a statue of every classic monster within the bedroom he shared with his beloved Hank. Count Dracula, the Wolfman, a Witch, Frankenstein, and even the Swamp Monster all surrounded the door. Those who had fangs snarled at the door, as though angered by the entrance of whomsoever dared to step through it, and all of their fingers and claws reached for the door.

A thought occurred to Bobby, and he hummed happily as he held out his hand and created one more statue. A cat curled around the Witch's ankles, making the scene complete, and he turned at last to the bed as he finally began to register that he was growing tired. He might be tired, Bobby thought, but the day's work had been more satisfying and more fun than anything else he'd done in a long time.

Well, he thought, catching sight of the bed and grinning mischievously, anything but one thing. Their black, silk sheets were tangled and barely hanging onto the bed. Strands of blue fur decorated the bed where he and his beloved Hank had rolled together last night, and Bobby's brown eyes danced at the left over, visual effects of their love making. He heard the door open and turned around just in time as Hank yelped.

The spider had taken him by surprise, and though the look he wore spoke of his irritation that his love had played another prank on him, Hank laughed nonetheless. "Well done, Robert," he applauded and then was stopped in surprise as the spider's legs grew. They crawled down his massive, furry body with the swiftness of a Sentinel's beam and had wrapped completely around him before Hank could think to react. "Bobby!" he declared, and Bobby just threw his head back and laughed.

"Very well," Hank teased with a knowing grin, the tips of his own fangs sparkling as he eyed the fangs on the ice statues surrounding him and those of the spider dipping down in front of him, "if you'd rather I play with your toys than you . . . "

His words immediately brought Bobby leaping to his aid. He hit the button on the spider's behind, and the spider instantly released Hank and spun back up to the ceiling to await its next victim. "Never!" The two lovers shared a wide grin. "You know I always prefer you to play with me, Big Blue!"

"Indeed," Hank purred, "although I must admit I do possess a certain affinity for your sign on Count Dracula." He wrapped his arms around his love and dipped him.

Draping an arm around his furry neck, Bobby asked, grinning from ear to ear, "What? I want to suck you?"

"Prrrecisely," Hank purred and kissed him. Bobby returned his kiss with all the passion and love he'd always only feel for him alone, and his lips opened beneath Hank's with a pleasured moan. Their tongues dove into each other's mouths, entwining and thrusting with a fevered passion into each other's silken contours. Hank kicked their door shut and carried his beloved Bobby to their bed where they spent the rest of the evening, celebrating their love and the coming holiday in their own grand passion and decorating their bed all over again with scandalized, blue fur; disrobed clothing; and other signs of a magical and ever lasting love that would outlast the ages.

**The End**


End file.
